Internal combustion engines are commonly designed to generate high torque, which requires large injection quantities. At the same time, legal regulations regarding the admissible pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines necessitate the implementation of various measures for lowering the pollutant emissions. One approach for reducing engine-internal pollutant emissions is increasing the injection pressure of the required fuel. A higher injection pressure, however, also entails a higher overall pressure at least within the high-pressure region of the system. As a result, high-pressure-conducting components of the system must be adapted to the higher overall pressure.